The present invention relates to an automatic dialer for use with telecopiers or the like such as a facsimile unit, more particularly, to such an automatic dialer having such a function to automatically dial specific addressees requiring frequent communications by using "one-touch" key operation.
Conventionally, when transmitting a telephone message, first, a dialing must be performed to call up the addressee by operating either a rotary dial or a push-button dial unit so that the dial signals can be transmitted through the telephone line. Some of conventional automatic dialers perform abbreviated dialing, for example, in order to call up a specific addressee by transmitting the dial signals denoting the addressee to the service line, and if the addressee is busy, another call is reactivated after a short while. Therefore, when transmitting a written message through a facsimile unit, the dial operation first calls up the addressee, and then after confirming the answerback signal from the addressee, the written message can be transmitted by operating the transmission button. Thus, any of the conventional units using abbreviated dialing still obliges the operator to carefully dial the addressee's number before correctly calling up a specific addressee.